This proposed outlines new stereospecific approaches to the total synthesis of the cyclohexane diepoxide crotepoxide, and related substances senepoxide and pipoxide. These substances show promising activity in malignant tumor chemotherapy. Our simple and practical strategy involves the use of beta-lactones to mask the delta 1,6 alkene of key intermediate 24. Stereospecific introduction of the cis-vicinal oxirane rings is accomplished both by steric control and by means of powerful directing groups. If successful, a second effort will be initiated to synthesize optically active crotepoxide by an equally simple approach, involving straightforward resolution of intermediates.